


we were meant to fly

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [87]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: “So… you’re a bird.”“I’m not a bird!”“You can turn into a bird.”
Relationships: Isobel Evans/Liz Ortecho
Series: quick little doodles [87]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	we were meant to fly

**Author's Note:**

> i'm watching gilmore girls and this is the fakest looking snow i ever did see and i love it and luke's absolute DEFEAT at seeing lorelai kiss someone else is aksdjflaskjdf 
> 
> i also spent half of my shift googling mythical bird women only to end up using my initial word anyways

“So… you’re a bird.”

“I’m not a bird!”

“You can turn _into_ a bird.”

Isobel closed her eyes and bowed her head against the dashboard in front of her. When she’d moved to a new town, she hadn’t expected to get involved with a ragtag pack of teenage supernatural creatures. Her secret was supposed to stay just that. A secret. That’s what her mother had always made her promise and she was more than a little pissed that it had been ruined by Liz Ortecho of all people.

“I know this is technically inappropriate, but could I, like, study you? Like how do you turn into a bird?” Liz pressed. Isobel scoffed, looking over to the girl in the driver’s seat.

“No, you can’t study me! You don’t study fucking werewolf Max or kanima Michael or wendigo Alex, why the well would I let you study me?” Isobel spat. Liz blinked all innocently.

“I mean. I _have_ done tests on all of them.”

Isobel laughed wetly, leaning back in the seat as she tried not to cry. This was an accident. She was just stretching out her wings and she was about to go home. She hadn’t planned on Liz Ortecho catching her changing back. She hadn’t planned on any of it. Sure, they trusted her with the information of all their double lives, but she wasn’t ready for that.

“I’m sorry, I’m not trying to make you feel like a science experiment,” Liz said, “I’m just… curious.”

“News flash, Liz, you’re fucking 17 and all this psuedo-science bullshit isn’t cute. You’re not a professional and you’re not trained, you’re just some girl who corners people _who can’t help it_ for your own gain,” Isobel said. Liz, for once, fell silent. Isobel wiped her eyes and didn’t feel guilty. She only lied a little. It _was_ usually kinda cute.

“I don’t corner people,” Liz said after a moment, “They’re all my friends. _You’re_ my friend. I do it because I’m curious but also because they don’t necessarily know about themselves either. I mean, all Max knows about himself is what I was able to find out. I just want to help.”

“I don’t need your help.”

“So you know exactly what you are?”

Isobel sighed and looked over at her. She seemed so, so curious. Usually, it was cute. The inquisitive, excited way she approached every situation was endearing. Whenever there was a problem and everyone panicked, she’d be the voice of reason and joy. But tonight, when it was put on Isobel, it felt like the scariest thing in the world.

But it was Liz, the human girl who held all of her shapeshifting friends close to her heart and protected them fiercely. She could take a chance on Liz.

“I’m a descendant of sirens. Or, swan madiens. Whatever lore you wanna go by, they’re the same thing from different places,” Isobel admitted. Liz’s eyes widened in that fascinated way and Isobel’s heart melted.

“So, you have like special seduction powers?” Liz asked. Isobel rolled her eyes, smirking to hide the heart-melty things that were happening.

“No, no. I can’t make someone do something they don’t already want to do, but I can push them in that direction if I want. I’m an influencer,” Isobel said, “Like badgalriri.” Liz’s eyebrows went up.

“You can do that _and_ turn into a bird? Badass,” Liz acknowledged. Isobel shook her head and forced a little laugh. Then she felt hand brush hers and she looked to the girl beside her. She looks so sweet, so interested, so honest, so trusting. Isobel turned her hand just a little and laced her fingers with hers. How the hell did she ever think she could keep it a secret from her?

“Why were you out here in the middle of the night anyways?” Isobel asked, a lot less antagonizing than she’d been before. Liz grinned and squeezed her hand.

“Had a feeling I should go exploring _.”_

Isobel snorted, “You know, you’re really gonna get hurt one day by exploring on your own like that.”

“Well when you’re up in the air, I can always count on you being around to save me, huh?” Liz said, a sweet little smile on her lips.

“That’s way too much pressure.”

“Yeah, I know. I can save myself,” Liz laughed. Isobel swallowed hard and took a breath before bringing Liz’s hand to her lips, casually making her thoughts clear. Liz grinned.

“Don’t tell anyone, okay?” Isobel asked. Liz leaned closer and Isobel couldn’t breathe.

All at once, she was feeling less confident than she’d ever been, yet more _sure_ than ever. This was right.

“Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
